Strange Seductions
by Stardeatheaterobsessive
Summary: It is thirty years ago. The Dark Lord is rising in power, and more and more people are giving up there lives for a small feeling of saftey. One of these new followers is a young woman called Bellatrix Black..BellaVoldemort ship!


Bellatrix Black walked through the open door and walked into a fairly large room. The room was dark, and she could hardly see. The room at first glance seemed empty, but as Bellatrix looked around she saw the outline of several objects, though she could not tell exactly what they were. She swallowed hard. Yes, she was afraid. Bellatrix Black was afraid. She wouldn't have liked to admit it to anyone, but it was the truth. She had heard all sorts of stories about the Dark Lord, and couldn't quite say they hadn't scared her. She believed he was a great wizard, and she had joined of her own free will, but now she was actually going to meet her new master she wasn't sure it hadn't been a mistake. Did she really want to do this? Oh for goodness sake! She was starting to sound like a pathetic Muggle!

"Oh, what am I doing?" Bellatrix asked herself. Standing in the dark like that! She laughed, slightly shakily and said, "_Lumos_.". How must she have looked? Just standing there, like she had never heared of magic!

She looked around the room, and suddenly saw a dark figure standing near the back of the room. Bellatrix didn't like to think that she had been watched, particularly because she must have looked like such an idiot. Who was there? She had heard rumours that the Dark Lord had strange and deadly creatures as pets, and though she had not believed this at the time she was growing rather uneasy.

"Who are you and why are you watching me?" Bellatrix asked.

The figure didn't move and there was quite a long silence. Then it laughed. A cold, chilling laugh.  
Bellatrix shivered. The room suddenly seemed cold. Like a giant frozen hand had touched it, and though it was gone you could still feel it ...

The figure walked calmly toward her and stopped about four yards away from her. "Bellatrix Black ..."  
"Wait ... how did ...?" Bellatrix asked. This person's voice was unnerving her. Then she suddenly saw the figures dark, almost red eyes and realized who it was.  
"My lord?" she asked. Oh no. The last person she wanted to see her standing in the dark like some muggle! What must he think of her?

The Dark Lord laughed softly. She noticed he seemed to be looking at her closely. She also noticed he had stepped closer to her. Very close. He was only about a foot away from her.

"So, my dear, you wish to join me and become a Death Eater, do you?" he asked.  
She shivered, but replied firmly, "Yes, my lord."  
He smiled and took another step closer to her.  
Their noses were almost touching.

"You will be a good follower, Bellatrix..." The Dark Lord said softly. He held out his cloak (which was very wide and big) and pulled her closer so it went around her too.  
If you had been watching you may have seen two figures become one. It was to dark to see anything more. You may have laughed at how strange these two figures looked, becoming one, becoming two ... But no one saw them. No one knew. And as the daylight turned to night no one saw how the Dark Lord seemed to be leading things and how Bellatrix meekly followed. No one saw this.  
No one saw the first of many strange seductions.

It was morning. Rodolphus Lestrange checked his appearance for the twentieth time before going to look for Bellatrix. This wasn't a normal thing, Death Eaters staying with the Dark Lord. But now that Voldemort was gaining power, he wanted to keep his new Death Eaters with him for a bit, so he could mark them all and, though they didn't know it, make them sign the contract. And scare them, of course. He wanted them to know that he was much, much more powerful than they were. Even though they were staying together, they weren't all familiar with each other, and Lestrange had only met Bellatrix a few times before. And it had only taken that long to fall in love with her. Her breathtaking beauty ... she was so ... he could not even describe her. He just knew he wanted to be with her, to touch her to make sure she was not just a dream. They would be a strange couple, he knew. Bellatrix was just eighteen, much younger than he was. But he loved her even so, and hoped maybe, just maybe, she would love him back.

The Death Eaters didn't have meals together. This wasn't Hogwarts. They could eat, of course, but there weren't any set meal times. This had its drawbacks. It meant Lestrange might not see Bellatrix at all for quite some time. They weren't all being taught by the Dark Lord together, and the only time they would all be in a group was in the meetings at night, where they wore masks. He wondered if they would ever see each other again. He had to see her again. He just had to.

The other Death Eaters didn't know. There were no signs of what had happened the last night. Bellatrix wondered if she had dreamt it all. She thought about the past night all morning, and although she had partially convinced herself that it had been a dream, she could remember it so well. And yet, she couldn't recall many details at all. Had it hurt? Bellatrix was unsure. She just remembered what had happened, only to her, it was all but a dream.

She was sent for once again by the Dark Lord, with a group of other new members. When she saw him, she thought she saw him smile slightly, but it might have been her imagination. He talked to them, and his eyes often paused on Bellatrix, but never spoke to her directly. Not until after the new Death Eaters were hurrying away, that he called her. "Bellatrix ..." he whispered softly. She stopped so quickly that she almost tripped. He walked up to her, until he was very close, and then touched her neck. His fingers felt cold, and yet... something else she couldn't describe. He paused for a moment and then said, "You are of a good mind, Bellatrix ... a very good mind. Very eager and quick to learn..." She didn't know what to say. She felt like she was frozen. He paused, as if thinking, and then said, "You may go. For now." She hurried away silently, his words repeating themselves in her mind. "For now…for now..."


End file.
